


Stay By My Side, This Time

by hmb



Series: The 'Benefits' of Hell [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmb/pseuds/hmb
Summary: "Well he's alive, he'll live. Aunt Hilda made sure of that. But she couldn't heal most of his injuries, and his... general state. It's all uncharted territory, Hell in general, and being inhabited by the Dark Lord. But given time, he should recover. But, it will be long and painfull process. I'm sorry Sabrina."Sabrina nodded, "I... don't know what I was expecting."Various emotions warred within Sabrina. Relief that her boyfriend was alive, grief at his current state, anger that he was like this because of her, anger that he trapped Satan inside of himself, love (of that she was certain, three months of planning had given her time to think) for the young warlock.





	1. Breathe with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - I've had this idea for a while. Nick isn't coming back from hell unscathed. And I like seeing characters suffer, apparently. This will be a series, because I'm too lazy to work out a proper timeline - so a series of one, two or three shots it shall be. Enjoy! I tried! (Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction)

The Church of Lillith (formerly the Church of Judas, to some, formely the Church of Night) had gone through many changes in the past three and a little months.

The entire church, the entire town of Greendale for that matter, had been entirely cut off from the rest of the witches, for 'blasphemy', which had its pros and cons. Zelda Spellman was now the new and first ever High Priestess, and was doing quite a good job, if she did say so herself (the rest of the coven were all in agreement, no doubt about that). There weren't many witches and warlocks in the coven - a handful, many of whom were still academy age. Most of the coven had perished at the hands of Faustus Blackwood.

On the topic of Faustus Blackwood, he had recently been 'relieved of his earthly bindings' by Prudence Night (having shed the name Blackwood for obvious reasons) and Ambrose Spellman. They had shown up roughly a week ago, Leticia and Judas Blackwood in Ambrose's arms, Blackwood's head and heart in Prudence's.

The entire coven now lived in the Spellman Sister Mortuary, the deconsecrated church and the Academy of Unseen Arts too ripe with bad memories to enhabit. It was a slight squeeze (especially with all the Spellman's keeping their original rooms to themselves - Mother Spellman wouldn't budge on that, no matter how Sabrina protested)

It was an alright life - better than before. They were probably better off being removed from the rest of the witches. Able now to do as they pleased. Yet they still stuck to most of the witch rules and traditons, but ignoring events such as the Feast of Feasts - cannilbalism wasn't any good in any situation, especially since there were so few of them

~

Hilda Spellman cut vegetables in the kitchen, the tense atmosphere present there as in the rest of the house. Sabrina Spellman and the rest of the self-dubbed Fright Club had journeyed to Hell five days ago, to rescue her boyfriend, Nicholas Scratch, and expell the Dark Lord from his body - hopefully ridding themselves of him for good. Nick was hardly unpopular in the coven, but there had been a lot of back and forth as to whether to allow and help Sabrina and her mortal friends to rescue him. Hell was a dangerous place and unmarked territory, no matter how good of terms you were on with the queen.

Sabrina wasn't expected back for two more days at the earliest, but every day she didn't turn up the coven got more and more worried and less and less certain she would return at all. She was without a doubt the most powerfull witch in the area - but hell is another thing to the terrors that have inflicted Greendale.

~

Various textbooks were strewn across the Spellman's main room, Zelda having declared it to be 'free study hour'. There was much more of a relaxed air than the Academy, voices and laughs mingling with the rustling of various books, food placed in various areas. Learning had stalled slightly, with everybody being dead (to put it bluntly) but the young witches and warlocks were soldering on, under the guidance of the Spellman sisters.

The noise had lulled mostly, when without warning Sabrina teleported into the middle of the room, stumbling and nearly careening into a chair, splattered with blood and a blood-soaked Nicholas Scratch in her arms. There was a moment of shocked silence as everybody took in the scene with wide eyes. It was quickly broken by the half-mortal before them.

"Aunties," she gasped. "Help."

Zelda snapped into action, "Okay, Ambrose take Nicholas and take him to Sabrina's room, Hilda, do what you can, Prudence go with them and help. Sabrina come with me, everybody else, stay here unless you're needed. We can't overcrowd them."

Ambrose gently took and unconsious Nick from Sabrina's arms and quickly followed Hilda and Prudence upstairs. Zelda gently but firmly took hold of Sabrina's arm and ushered her into the next room - sitting her down.

"I'll ask what happened later - now, are you hurt?" Zelda asked, leaning back to consider her niece.

"Just some minor cuts and bruises," Sabrina replied. "The same as Roz, Harvey and Theo - we had help from Lillith. The blood is mostly Nick's."

"You're very pale," Zelda said critically, leaning back from her niece.

"Used a lot of magic," Sabrina said dismissively. "Will Nick be alright? He was barely breathing."

Zelda sighed and lit a cigarette, "I don't know, but your Aunt Hilda is skilled in that are and we'll just have to pray to Lillith that he pulls through. In the meantime, have a bath, and get some rest, you can stay in mine and Hilda's room until Nicholas wakes up at least," she held up a hand to Sabrina's protests. "It'll be no good to Nicholas if you're asleep on your feet and covered in his blood, and your Aunt Hilda has the help of Ambrose and Prudence - you'll be more hinderance than help in your state."

Sabrina sighed, "Okay Aunt Zee."

Zelda watched as Sabrina left the room and took a drag of her cigarette. These teenagers were going to be the death of her.

~

Some time later Sabrina awoke, her mind blank for a moment until the events of the last few days hit her. Nick. She was aching, but that didn't matter. She may have slightly downplayed her injuries to Aunt Zelda but that also didn't matter, she probably had someone check over Sabrina while she slept anyway. The teenage witch scrambed out of bed at hurridley started down the hallway, not paying attention to her surroundings and crashing into Ambrose.

"Hello cousin," he said, steadying her, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Sabrina said quickly, "I'm alright. How's Nicholas?"

Ambrose sighed, "Well he's alive, he'll live. Aunt Hilda made sure of that. But she couldn't heal most of his injuries, and his... general state. It's all uncharted territory, Hell in general, and being inhabited by the Dark Lord. But given time, he should recover. But, it will be long and painfull process. I'm sorry Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded, "I... don't know what I was expecting."

Various emotions warred within Sabrina. Relief that her boyfriend was alive, grief at his current state, anger that he was like this because of her, anger that he trapped Satan inside of himself, love (of that she was certain, three months of planning had given her time to think) for the young warlock.

Ambrose offered a half smile, "None of us ever do."

She shook her head, trying to clear the knot of emotion, "Can I see him?"

"You can. But he's asleep and likely to be for a few days at the least. And the Aunties want to speak to you. You should probably eat too."

Sabrina frowned, "Won't he have nightmares? Considering what he's been through, they must be awful. He needs a few nights of peaceful sleep at least, surely."

Ambrose replied, "Prudence thought of that. She gave him a potion for dreamless sleep, she said it should last until he opens his eyes."

"Okay, I'll go and find the Aunties in a minute, I just want to see Nick first."

Ambrose nodded, "Of course, he's in your room. And well done, for rescuing Nicholas, credit where it's due." He grinned and her and descended the stairs.

Sabrina watched him go and quickly walked to her room, pushing open the ajar door and entering. Nick lay in her bed, bruises blossoming across his face, blending with the grey hue of his skin, various cuts and scars criss-crossed his face, a bandage wrapped around his head. More bandages were present on his shoulders and continued into the covers. He almost seemed to be cocooned in them, Sabrina noticed detachedly. Beside the bed Salem was curled up asleep on a chair. Keeping guard, Sabrina thought. She ran a hand through his fur and he purred in his sleep. 

She knelt on the bed and gently pushed Nick's hair away from his face. Oh Nicholas, she thought. Nicholas Scratch, who would do anything for her. Including sacrificing himself so she wouldn't. What an idiot, she thought dryly. Sabrina's thoughts drifted to the Dark Lord (her father, a voice whispered, but she squashed it down), but she pushed those away. That wasn't important. He was gone now, hopefully for good. Her thoughts returned to Nick. The boy who loved her.

Sabrina bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you Scratch," she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and kudos, and all that


	2. Hope that you don't bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Nick was aware of was pain. Mind-numbing pain. Searing through his body, even if he he lay perfectly still. He was unable to to concentrate on anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Nick's awake and very relateable as he just wants to go back to sleep. Sabrina has more meaningful conversations, including one with Nick. Enjoy!

The first thing Nick was aware of was pain. Mind-numbing pain. Searing through his body, even if he he lay perfectly still. He was unable to to concentrate on anything else. The second thing was piercing light, blinding him even as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, he wasn't in Hell anymore, Hell was dark, darker, so dark. The third, his soul was lighter, and his thoughts were his own. The warlock wasn't fighting a useless battle for dominion of his soul or mind anymore. The Dark Lord was gone. But how? Where? His brain was too foggy to grasp any semblence of thought. The fourth thing was cold, he was ice, definetly not in Hell. Hell was fire, scorching, waves hitting your body again and again. Nicholas could feel that he was in a bed, covered in a duvet, but he was still freezing. He shivered and a groan escaped his lips, Satan, he felt awful. A hand touched his shoulder gently, and even more pain shot through.

"It's fine, my love, just go back to sleep," said a soothing voice, it sounded vaugely familiar but Nick couldn't place it.

As he succumbed to the darkness pulling at him, he felt the hand leaving his shoulder, the duvet being pulled further up his body, and the same voice beginning to call out. For what or who, he couldn't say - he was too far gone.

~

Nicholas woke again later and felt the pressure of a hand covering one of his own. His mind was slightly clearer than before, but he was still too sluggish. He shifted his position, and a hiss of pain escaped him. Right. Excruciating pain.

A soft voice broke through the mist of his brain, "Nick?"

Sabrina. He'd know that voice anyway. Satan, he'd missed her. He'd missed her so much it ached. Why was she here? With him? Wherever here was. She hated him. She'd said as much. Nick wished she didn't, he loved Sabrina. She was the only girl he'd felt love for. It was mostly the reason he'd trapped the Dark Lord in his body. He was a skilled conjourer, (maybe the best since Edward Spellman, but that was mostly talk, a way to convince them) but it was for her. Sabrina Spellman - that stubborn, powerful, beautiful half-witch, who had nearly caused the apocolypse. Nick had fallen hard, and he didn't think he could bare it if she hated him.

"Can you open your eyes?"

He should probably do that. They were so heavy. Nick grunted and slowly cracked open his eyes with herculean effort, almost then being blinded by light. He was ready to fall asleep again. Simply opening his eyes having taken all of his energy. He was so weak, and he despised it. What she must think of him. Barely able to even open his eyes with passing out again. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light (which was really quite dim) and Sabrina came into focus in front of him, her forehead creased with worry.

"Hey Spellman," Nick croaked. He sounded almost as bad as he felt.

"That," Sabrina said. "was the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"I think you'd be suprised," Nick mused.

Sabrina lifted his hand up to her face and pressed a kiss to it. Wait, what?

"I thought you hated me," Nick murmured. She'd said as much.

Sabrina dropped his hand and Nick swore, "Hate you? Nick, I could never hate you. I was angry at you, yes, for going behind my back - for I don't know how long, but I didn't - don't, hate you"

Nick frowned, "After Lupercalia."

"What?"

"That's when the Dark Lord came to me, after Lupercalia," he elaborated. "He saw that I was close to you, and asked me to keep you on the Path of Night. We aren't all as strong as you, Sabrina. He owns our souls, you can't deny him. I didn't know anything about the prophecy. And, I really didn't do anything I wouldn't have done otherwise - unless I had to. Like I said before, I'm selfish, I wanted you to stay on the Path of Night with me"

Sabrina hesitated, "Why... why didn't you tell me?"

Nick sighed, "I couldn't, He wouldn't let me."

"And why did you trap the Dark Lord in your body? Nick, that was stupid! You could have died!"

Nick glanced away from Sabrina, "I... I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself. I just couldn't. And I couldn't bare it if you hated me either. I had to do something, to fix it. I love you Spellman."

"I love you too Nick," Sabrina smiled.

Nick looked startled. She loved him. Loved him. Him. She didn't hate him. He exhaled slowly and met his girlfriend's eyes again, a smile growing on his face.

"Thank you for rescuing me from... there."

"There was no way I was going to leave you," Sabrina said firmly, cradling his face with her hand, Nick leaning into her touch.

Sabrina then frowned and pressed the back of her hand to Nick's forehead, "You're burning up."

She reached to pull the duvet down, but Nick grasped it weakly, "Cold," he muttered.

Sabrina frowned again. Nick hated that she was upset because of him. Hated that he was so damn weak.

"You're way too hot though," she murmured, half to herself.

"You think so Spellman?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You think you're so smooth, Scratch."

"Maybe. What do you think?"

Sabrina sat on the edge of the bed, "I think, that you're deflecting, so that I won't ask you how you're feeling. How are you feeling?"

Well, she wasn't wrong.

Nick sighed, "Pretty bad?"

Sabrina looked at him pointedly.

"On what scale?" Nick muttered.

"One to ten."

"Six"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, nine."

Sabrina sighed and brushed Nick's hair away from his face, "I'm so sorry Nick. That this had to happen. That I can't do anything to ease this pain."

"Not your fault," Nick murmured. Satan, he was so tired. He could feel his eyes beginning to slip closed. No, he had to stay awake. For Sabrina.

Sabrina must have noticed this, because she brought her hand back and slipped off the bed, "Do you want anything?"

"It's fine."

"Nicholas."

"Some water, please. Thanks," he muttered, succumbing to the weight of his eyelids.

Sabrina nodded and left her room, closing the door gently behind her.

She padded down the stairs lost in thought, waving distractedly to another member of the coven as she passed them and pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Hilda," Sabrina greeted, as she reached up into the cupboard to get a glass.

"Hello dear," Hilda hummed. "How is our young Nicholas Scratch?"

"He's awake," Sabrina offered.

"That's good!" Hilda exclaimed. "And past that?"

Sabrina sighed, "Worse than how he acts and claims to be. He's putting on a front, I can tell. I don't know what to do Auntie."

Hilda bustled over and put an arm around her niece, "You can be there for him Sabrina, and that can do all the good in the world. I know you love him - and it hurts that he's in pain. But agonising over it, won't do anything. Help him get through this, you can do it. He doesn't have any other family to help."

Sabrina nodded, a weight lifted off her shoulders, "Thanks, Auntie."

The two Spellmans embraced and Sabrina filled the glass with water before heading towards the door.

"I'll check on him later," Hilda called. "Anything I should know?"

"He's got a high fever, and in a lot of pain. But you probably already knew that"

Hilda nodded, "Just seeing if there was anything new. See you later, my dear."

Sabrina headed up the stairs and noticed the door to her room was ajar. She frowned, she was sure she'd closed it.

"You should put a charm on that room."

Sabrina snatched her hand back from the door and whirled around to see Prudence leaning against the frame.

"Prudence! Hello," Sabrina greeted awkwardly.

Prudence inclined her head in greeting, but said no more.

"What charm?" Sabrina prompted.

"A soundproofing one," Prudence continued. "Unless you want him waking up the entire coven at night, or disturbing them during the day. Hell brings nightmares, Spellman. It'll be best for everyone. Nicky dear can be loud if he wants."

Sabrina blushed slightly, "What if he needs someone? To wake him up at least."

"I can tie an alert to an object, relating to the level of volume in the closed off space. It'll alert you when it passes that level."

Prudence sighed and pushed the door open revealing an unconscious Nick clutching the bedsheets tightly, his brow furrowed.

Sabrina nodded uncertainly, "Okay then Prudence."

Prudence's face softened slightly, "I want to help Nick too, Sabrina. I've known him for a long time, he's as close to a friend as I have."

Sabrina stood there unsure of what to say. What do you say to that? She stared at the glass of water in her hand.

"I know," she said softly.

Prudence tilted her head, "Anything in paticular you want me to bind the spell to?"

"A brooch, maybe, I'll find something. Just let me take this in first," Sabrina said, gesturing to the glass of water.

Prudence nodded, and Sabrina slipped through the open door. She placed the water on the bedside table - it probably wouldn't be drunk, but that didn't really matter.

Sabrina knelt down next to the bed, and gently eased one of Nick's hands free from where it was clutching the cover. She pressed a kiss to it, closing her eyes.

"I'll help you get through this Nick," she murmured. "I promise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated. Not entirely sure what the next chapter's going to be, so ideas are welcome.


	3. You're afraid of the things in your brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina pushed the door open and saw Nick thrashing about in her bed, his mouth wide open, most likely in a scream (someone had left the lamp on and given him a jumper, she noticed distractedly). She entered the room, and passed the boundary of the soundproof charm, the brooch stilling as she did so. She was hit with a wave of sound. Nick's screams. Sabrina let the brooch tumble out of her hand and quickly make her way over to the bed. She scrambled onto it from the other side and curled her hands around Nick's shoulders.
> 
> "Nick," she shouted, shaking his shoulders. "Nick. Wake up. It's just a dream, I swear! Just a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update, but here it is. And a lot more Nickbrina. 
> 
> I changed all the chapter titles to dodie lyrics, because I was listening to her while finishing the third chapter. Go check her out, she's amazing. If any fans of hers read this chapter, see if you can find the pretty obvious reference
> 
> This happens the same night as the last chapter
> 
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos, it means a lot. Enjoy!

Sabrina lay in the bed, eye fixed on the celing. How could she sleep? How could she sleep when Nick was alone? Most likely in the grips of some awful nightmare. Her Aunt Zelda had refused to let Sabrina move back into her room and share it with Nick (now that he was awake) after a short argument. Sabrina sighed and flopped onto her side, watching the rise and fall of Dorcas' chest. Prudence had 'graciously' given up her bed to Sabrina when the half-witch returned and moved into Ambrose's room, much to the warlock's delight and the High Priestess' chargrin.

Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed. She thought of Nick. She'd be no good to him falling asleep on her feet. Probably best to get some sleep. She flopped back onto her back and sighed again. If she could. Lulled by the steady breathing of the other witches, Sabrina drifted into an uneasy sleep.

~

Sabrina awoke suddenly to Salem's yellow eyes staring into her own. The rest of him blended into the pitch-black room. What time was it? She started into surprise.

"Salem?" she yawned. "What is it?"

Salem meowed pointedly and leaped off Sabrina and the bed.

"The brooch?" Sabrina asked, the last dregs of sleep clearing from her brain as she slipped out of the bed and frantically felt around for the brooch. 

Where had she put it? As she slid her hands around the floor, she felt continuous vibrations thrumming through her fingertips. She followed them and closed her hand around the violently vibrating brooch. She cursed under her breath, how long had it been vibrating for? She needed to get to Nick. Now. Salem wove around her feet as she quickly walked to the door, and meowed again.

"I know, I know," Sabrina muttered, hurrying down the corridor, Salem at her heels.

She reached the door and her hand hovered above the handle hesitantly. Who knew what she'd find? She shook her head and grasped the handle. Nick needed her and that was all she needed to know. Sabrina pushed the door open and saw Nick thrashing about in her bed, his mouth wide open, most likely in a scream (someone had left the lamp on and given him a jumper, she noticed distractedly). She entered the room, and passed the boundary of the soundproof charm, the brooch stilling as she did so. She was hit with a wave of sound. Nick's screams. Sabrina let the brooch tumble out of her hand and quickly make her way over to the bed. She scrambled onto it from the other side and curled her hands around Nick's shoulders.

"Nick," she shouted, shaking his shoulders. "Nick. Wake up. It's just a dream, I swear! Just a dream."

Nick's movements stilled and his eyes opened, darting from side to side, horror, fear and anguish evident in them. They settled on Sabrina knelt at his side, a mixture of concern and relief etched on her face.

"Sabrina," he muttered.

Her hands moved to cup his face, "It's fine. I'm here. It was just a dream. I'm here."

Nick said nothing but lifted his hand up to Sabrina's, wincing at the movement, and took hold of it.

"I know," he whispered, but his voice wavered with uncertainty.

Sabrina shifted and wrapped her arms around Nick, pulling him into a hug. Nick froze for a moment but then weakly wrapped his own around his girlfriend. They stayed like that for a while, not talking, the only movement Sabrina moving to lay down beside Nick.

Some time later, Sabrina withdrew her arms (causing Nick to do the same) and sat up, sliding off the bed.

"I should go," she said reluctantly.

Nick reached out and grasped her hand, "Don't," he said softly. "Stay. Please."

Sabrina nodded, "Okay."

She slipped under the duvet beside Nick, her arm slipping around him again and laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Night," she murmured.

"Night," Nick repeated, closing his own eyes and giving in to ever present urge to sleep.

~

Sabrina was roughly and suddenly awoken for the second time that night by an arm being thrown into her face. Then a kick to the leg.

"Ow," Sabrina muttered, sitting upwards and turning towards Nick.

He wasn't screaming, (Yet, a voice whispered), but he was thrashing from side to side and muttering under his breath. What, Sabrina couldn't quite catch. She went through the motions of waking him again, and when he woke his cheeks burned.

"Sorry," Nick muttered, not meeting her eyes. "I woke you up again, sorry, I didn't-"

"Hey," Sabrina cut him off, placing a hand on his cheek, and gently moving his face to face her. "Don't apologise. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Okay?"

Nick nodded hesitantly. Sabrina laid back down, and shifted to face him.

"What was it? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. But I could try and help," Sabrina offered.

"I should probably," Nicholas mumbled. "It's happened twice in one night." His eyes darted to the window, where the first rays of morning light were beginning to break through the curtains.

Sabrina waited patiently for Nick to start.

"When he was inside me," Nick said finally, after a few false starts. "He tried to gain full control. Stop me fighting him, so he could wake my body up. He showed me... things. Images, scenarios." Nick paused, lost in memory for a moment.

"What of?" Sabrina prompted gently.

Nick shook his head, "You. Mostly. You dying, being tortured, screaming. By me, because of me, me watching, I..." he trailed off, and took a shaky breath. "And tonight, they came back. The images. And... I just..."

Sabrina pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Thank you for telling me," she said softly. "And I know it's hard. I know. But it isn't real Nick. You would never do something like that. He was torturing you, trying to break you." she clasped his hands in her own. "But you didn't. You stayed strong. For me. And you just need to stay strong. And it won't be easy. We both know that. But it will get easier. And easier. Until this is just a memory we can look back on. We just have to be patient."

Nick nodded mutely. Satan, he loved that girl.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm scared Sabrina," he whispered.

"I know," Sabrina sighed. "But I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned forward and kissed him, moving closer. Nick kissed her back and lifted his hand to cradle her face. Sabrina wound her arms around him, and pulled him close. Both taking solace in the presence and closeness of the other.

They broke apart and leant their foreheads together, Sabrina brushing Nick's still damp hair off his forehead.

"Time is it?" Nick muttered, smiling slightly.

Sabrina laughed. "Wouldn't have thought it mattered to you," she teased.

"Wasn't asking for me," he replied.

Better to laugh away the fear, he thought.

"Don't worry about me," Sabrina brushed off. "Sleep's overrated anyway."

A smiled tugged at the corner of Nick's mouth and his hand fell to her side, "Maybe."

The two lay there together, in a comfortable silence, intertwined, feet touching feet. Safe from the world. 

Sabrina could feel the heat of his skin, but decided that it was one problem at once. Recovery didn't happen overnight. For now, they were both content to lie there together, embrace each other, the first shafts of morning light drifting over the bed.

Eventually they both slipped into the further embrace of sleep. Hoping, that perhaps, this would be better.

~

Some hours later, Prudence and Ambrose passed the room, hand in hand, talking softly to each other. Prudence stopped and pushed open the ajar door with curiousity. The door swung open to reveal Nicholas and Sabrina, deep in peaceful sleep, limbs tangled with the other's. Salem curled contentedly at the foot of the bed. Prudence turned to Ambrose, a smile playing across her face. Ambrose grinned back and captured a picture of the sleeping couple.

"They'll appreciate it later," he offered.

Prudence rolled her eyes good-naturedly and tugged him along, their laughter echoing down the corridor.

~

Sabrina awoke, her eyes fluttering open. Nick lay beside her, face relaxed in sleep, and Sabrina smiled softly. She heard Salem and turned her head to see him jump of the end of the bed, throw her a look and waltz out of the room, tail held high.

She chuckled. If cats could look smug, Salem definetly did. She felt Nick stir in her arms and turned to see him wake with a yawn, his eyes slowly opening. He smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Good dream?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied. "Good dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Avoided as many specifics to do with Hell as possible, because I have no idea what happened? More likely than you think.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated. The next chapter should be going up sooner, but that could be a total lie, so...


End file.
